criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr Sumati Misra
Dr Sumati Misra (Hin: सुमति मिश्रा) was the killer of aid worker Donna Sandover in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition). Profile Sumati is a 32-year-old doctor who cooperated with Donna. She has long black hair, and dons a sky blue shirt under a white doctor's coat. She has golden earrings and glasses, and wears a bracelet and several prayer beads on her left arm. She also carries a stethoscope around her neck. It is known that Sumati drinks chai tea, knows the Bhagavad Gita and eats papadums. Events of Criminal Case 's affiliation with Sumati.]] Sumati became a suspect after the player and Jack found her on a newspaper with the victim. She was shocked to hear of Donna's murder, and when asked if she was in possession of any morphine, she said due to the earthquake, she was short on all sorts of medical supplies. Sumati said she worked with several people from Rising Hope, but the victim specifically reminded her of why she became a doctor, to help those in need, admiring her strength and caring nature. Sumati was interrogated again by the player and Carmen regarding a note saying she was charging victims of the earthquake for medical supplies. The doctor informed them that the victim acted the same way, though she knows it looks bad, she confessed she had bills to pay and medicine was not free. She was not ready to accept anything that was actual payment, like the samosas the team found the note on. At the climax ot the investigation, they managed to confirm it was Sumati that killed Donna. After initially denying that she killed Donna, she admitted that she killed her because she was tired of having her and Rising Hope tell her what to do despite her dedication to practicing medicine. She was pushed to her limit when Donna broke into her office, stole medicine for the earthquake victims, and threatened to report her for charging the victims for complimentary treatment. Sumati slipped some morphine into Donna's water bottle and waited until she died. Judge Adaku questioned Sumati's exploitation of the earthquake victims. Sumati said that anyone knew the crude reality of treating the Indian victims. Judge Adaku issued Sumati a 25-year jail sentence. After the trial, Carmen and the player went to the Taj Mahal again and found a bottle of Dracoxia pills manufactured by O.M. MediLab. Elliot and Angela confirmed that Dracoxia was an experimental brand of medicine that could attack a lot of viruses. Because of this, widespread and excess use could also create a supervirus immune to all known medicine which could be responsible for "a plague of biblical proportions". O.M. MediLab was also suspicious because of the lack of transparency in its financial transactions. Given that only Sumati was authorized to distribute Dracoxia in New Delhi, Carmen and the player interrogated her. The doctor said that she was hired not a long time ago. O.M. MediLab promised her access to their pharmaceutical catalog if she updated the firm on how patients reacted to Dracoxia. Sumati told the cops that the last lot of the medicine was in the Lotus Temple. Trivia *Sumati is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) Gallery SumatiBehindBars.png|Dr Misra, sentenced to 25 years in jail for the murder of Donna Sandover. SMisraWorldEdition-2.png|Dr Misra wearing the prison uniform. OG_SUS_319_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies